


Kazan

by GabsHardy



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva are living the spy life, and a mission goes wrong when old friends turn up. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazan

I'm on a spy kick lately, so that led me to... what if Tony and Ziva were badass spy-types who worked for themselves instead of an agency? So it's a semi-spy AU, with some other familiar names and faces in not so familiar roles. As of now, it's a one-shot, but I had fun playing with them here so I'm not ruling out revisiting some spy hijinx.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Blackbird, it's clear. You are a go.” Tony kept his focus on the stairway of the mansion, scope of his sniper rifle steady as ever.

“Copy that. On the move,” Ziva whispered in response. She entered his view a moment later, not even bothering to double check for anyone in the area. If Tony DiNozzo said the coast was clear, then it was clear. He watched as she steadily made her way up the steps.

“Might I say, you're looking magnificent tonight. That dress does great things for your-”

“Would it kill you to stay focused on the mission, just for once?” Ziva's aggravated voice cut him off.

“You know, I think it actually might,” Tony offered thoughtfully. “I am the one sitting on a roof, you know. If all I had to occupy myself was thoughts of high-priority Russian intelligence, I'd get bored awful quick. And then I wouldn't be paying attention when it's time to save your shapely ass. And oh, look where my brain just went right back to...” He couldn't help grinning as he heard his partner sigh.

“May I remind you, we have a Syrian diplomat paying us quite handsomely for this information? We could vacation in the Bahamas for a year on this one payout, and still not need to take another job.”

“Mmm, Bahamas... bikinis...” Ziva's quiet curse only caused his grin to broaden. “Set yourself up for that one, Sweetcheeks. But fine. I'll focus.” He watched as she skirted the edge of the party crowd inside the house. “I wonder why the Syrians are so interested in what the Russians are up to, anyway.”

“Does it really matter?”

“Of course not. Money's good either way. But you're the one who wanted me to think about-” a sharp intake of breath caused Tony to stop abruptly. He scanned the party guests, but found nothing amiss. Ziva said nothing; Tony held his tongue while she slipped into another hallway. When she was alone – and no longer in his sight – he spoke again.

“What the hell happened?”

“I was spotted,” she replied tersely.

“You're a waitress. Of course people are going to look at you, especially if they want another drink.

“No. This was different. I've been made.”

“You're sure?”

“I know her. I'm sure.”

“What's your nearest exit? I'll meet you there.”

“No. We're this close, I am going to finish the job.”

“I value your safety more than our trip to the Bahamas,” Tony snapped.

“As do I. But I told you, I know her. She will not wish to make a scene. I have a few minutes before she follows me. Besides, I'm almost in the office.”

“I can't cover you from here. You're out of my sights,” Tony tried again.

“I will just have to get back to them quickly then.”

“You do remember what happened last time I couldn't keep a visual on you, right?”

“Yes,” was Ziva's sharp reply. Tony tried to keep the tension out of his voice as he pushed.

“Oh, really? Are we talking about the same one? 'Cause I'm referring to the time you went gallivanting off and got captured, and ended up in that hellhole in Somalia for a few weeks until I could find you. Same one?”

“Yes, damn it, I remember. You will just have to be quicker this time.” He recognized the forced levity in her poor joke; it wasn't a time or a subject either of them liked to discuss. “Besides, that was two years ago.”

“Uh... I don't think the timeline is relevant. To anything.” Tony shook his head as he made his way back to ground level. If nothing else, he could find a position to attempt to cover her escape from.

“You know what is relevant? I have found what we came for.”

“Fantastic! Now get out. I'm sure there's a window nearby.” Not for the first time, Tony cursed himself for not doing a thorough pre-event scouting.

“There is. But this is also the 3rd floor.” Ziva paused again. “They're right outside the door.”

“Window it is, then. Three stories isn't so bad. Aim for a bush,” he encouraged.

“I trust you are finding a better vantage point?”

“Of course. 3rd floor, east side. I'm moving, but it's slow going. Kazan isn't a small city, and even if we are in Russia, I'm not sure they'd take well to a dude dressed in black running through the streets with a rifle.”

“You underestimate Mother Russia, Archangel.” Something in her voice sent a chill down Tony's spine.

“What are you doing, Blackbird?”

“Two of my favorite things: standing my ground, and trusting my partner.”

“That is the worst plan ever.” He caught movement as she threw open the curtains on the office window. “Gotta climb, Sweetcheeks. I won't hit a damn thing at this angle.”

“Better hurry. I have company.” Tony paused, glancing back up long enough to see multiple shadows cast across his partner, still highlighted in the window. He swore loudly, slinging his rifle over his shoulder as he began scaling a tree. Inside the office, he heard Ziva confronting her pursuers.

“Caitlin. I did not think we would ever cross paths again.”

“I'm sure it's what you had hoped, old friend.” The newcomer's voice held thinly-concealed sarcasm.

“Business, not personal. You know this.”

“If I didn't know it before, I certainly learned from you. We were partners; how could you turn your back on that?” Finally in position, Tony was able to turn the scope on the scene playing out in the office. The new woman was around Ziva's height, with dark hair to her shoulders, a wounded look on her face, and most importantly, a gun trained on Ziva. Three men stood behind her, also armed.

“We were glorified thugs, Kate. I could not take it anymore. I did not spend 7 years in Mossad to turn around and use those skills for the benefit of cartels and arms dealers.”

“Oh, so now you just sell those skills to the highest bidder? How ethical of you,” Kate spat.

“It is not about ethics. It's about choices.”

“Semantics.”

“How did you find me?” Ziva asked.

“Surprised, are you? Always did think you were better than me.” Kate shook her head. “But you're right. I did have help. Oh, you are gonna love this one.” She jerked her head, and one of her men moved to the door. “Ziva, meet my new partner.” A tall man entered the room, his eyes instantly seeking out Ziva. Tony heard her gasp.

“Ari?” Tony turned the familiar name over in his head, trying to place the man.

“I am sorry it has come to this,” Ari said quietly. “I did not see another way.”

“Another way? What are you talking about?”

“You, sister. You have lost yourself since you left Mossad.”

“I know who I am, now more than ever.”

“You are not the child I grew up with.”

“Nor are you.”

“You're out of control, Ziva. You're not doing Israel's work anymore; you're simply doing your own. I have not seen you in 10 years, and looking at you now, I'm not sure I know you anymore. You would just as soon put a bullet in my head as you would hug me.” Tony's jaw clenched as Ziva physically recoiled.

“How can you say that? You are my brother!”

“I've long heard rumors of what you've been doing since you left Israel. I met Miss Todd by chance in London, six months ago. She... enlightened me, to say the least.” Ziva shook her head.

“There was nothing chance about that meeting, Ari. She has been hunting me for years, and she found you instead. She used you for her own purpose.” Ari shifted his attention to Kate, who rolled her eyes.

“And yet, here she is. Doing exactly what I told you she'd be doing.”

“Which is what, exactly?” Ziva asked. Ari turned back to his sister, and in so doing, missed the smirk that crossed Kate's face.

“Planting a bomb to eliminate a Russian diplomat. The usual. Go ahead, Mr. Haswari. Take a look around. You know her mind, I'm sure you can find it quicker than I can.”

“Ziva...” Tony whispered urgently. She shook her head slightly; she wanted to wait. He sighed, and found himself imagining what one Caitlin Todd would look like with a bullet in her forehead. He watched intently as Ari poked around the office, one hand firmly planted on the pistol at his hip. Kate, for her part, kept her gun trained on her old partner while her eyes tracked Ari. He eventually came to a stop in front of the bookcase. He glanced back to Ziva briefly.

“You remember Tali's last favorite book?”

“Brave New World,” she replied automatically.

“Ah, yes.” He reached for that book and pulled it out slowly. There was nothing behind it. Tony shifted his focus to Kate, surprised to find her looking bored. The beginnings of frustration showed in the way her eyes narrowed, drawing creases across her forehead. 

Ari had moved behind the desk, all but glaring daggers at the small lamp that perched on the left-hand corner. He leaned over to investigate, quickly straightening back up and glaring at his sister.

“Let me guess. Flipping the switch detonates the lamp head, which happens to be almost in line with the head of the chair. Brutal, but effective.”

“Classic,” Kate added helpfully.

“Quite so,” Ari agreed. “Unfortunately, Miss Todd, the device in that lamp is not Ziva's style. I should know; I helped teach her.” Before Tony could blink, the tides had turned. Ziva and Ari were side by side, both pointing their guns at Kate.

“Still a numbers game, kids. There's more of us than you. Oh, and don't forget I have the remote detonator.” She backed up slowly, bringing herself in line with her guards.

“I assume you set this all up, Caitlin. The Syrian, the Russian intelligence, all your work.”

“I can't take all the credit. The Syrian is real, as is his fixation on the Russians. I just put in a good word for you, let him do the work of tracking you down and bringing you to me.”

“All this over an ended partnership?” Ziva pressed.

“You cost me over half a million that year alone. Who the hell wanted to hire a former American agent without her former Mossad partner? Besides, did you forget we already had a contract that month? You know, Mexican drug lords don't take so well to thinking they've been lied to about the people they've hired.” Not taking her gun off her target, Kate's other hand slid down to lift her shirt. A long, jagged scar ran from her right hip up to her left side, disappearing into her sleeve. “They were polite enough to let me keep one kidney.”

“Kate, I-”

“No!” Kate cut her off sharply. “I don't want your worthless apologies. It's been almost 5 years, don't you think it's a bit late?”

“So what do you want? Money? Revenge? A kidney?”

“I've actually moved past all that, though I wouldn't mind seeing you bleed out eventually. I'm finally going to make a name for myself, independently of you.”

“And yet, it seems you still need me to accomplish it.” Rage twisted Kate's features.

“I do not need you! I haven't needed you in years. I'm about to pull off something so big, you could never have dreamed of it.”

“You're stalling,” Ziva realized. Kate laughed.

“I have time for it; I'm two steps ahead of you now. But I'm not stupid enough to tell you everything. I know you're not here alone, so I'm sure someone is listening to this.”

“You are setting me up. Or perhaps, not just me. Perhaps all of Israel?” Ziva tilted her head, studying her old friend. “You have my prints all over that desk now, as well as at least a few people who will recognize me when a picture is flashed in front of them. Someone is paying you quite well. Hamas, perhaps? The real question is, how to complete the frame-up without killing me. Oh, but I suppose it's a good thing high-ranking Russian diplomats have personal guards. And who needs any evidence when I have been captured black-handed?”

“Red-handed,” Tony corrected, unthinking.

“I forget how good you are. I really do miss our partnership, Ziva. I'm almost sorry for this. But then I remember how damn long I had to go without drinking rum – because of the liver damage from the cartel and all – and suddenly, I don't feel so bad.” Kate turned her gun towards Ari. “And you, sweetie. How did you think it would end?” Tony watched Ziva turn her head, trying to hear something in the hallway. It didn't take long to realize she'd decided they were out of time. 

“Tony, now!” Without hesitating, Tony squeezed the trigger, dropping one of Kate's guards before the man had even reacted to Ziva's yell. He swiveled the rifle and took out another, nodding in satisfaction as Ari calmly shot the third. 

Meanwhile, Ziva and Kate had faced off, but Kate had the upper hand and she knew it. She held the remote detonator up warningly.

“This isn't over, Ziva.”

“I hope whoever put you up to this is more understanding than the cartel,” Ziva replied sweetly.

“Famous last words,” Kate growled. Ziva and Ari both hit the ground as Kate ducked out the door. Seconds later, the device exploded, sending shards of glass and metal everywhere.

“Better run for it, now,” Tony urged. He had turned his rifle to the nearest outer door, hoping it would be the one Kate chose. The chaos had partygoers fleeing from every exit; if Kate was among them, she'd already blended in. It didn't take long to spot Ziva and Ari stumbling out the front door, looking every bit the panicked party guests.

“I'll borrow a car. Meet you out front.” Tony swung the rifle to his back and made his way to the street. He hotwired the first car he found, and moments later he was screeching to a halt down the road. Ziva and Ari climbed in, and they were off. Tony waited until they were safely away before he glanced over.

“So... think the Syrian will still pay up?”

“If he knows what's good for him.”

“You can let me out here,” Ari interrupted. 

“Uh, it's the middle of the financial district. Which is... kinda deserted this time of night.”

“Yes.” Tony shrugged and pulled over, watching curiously as Ziva and her brother stepped out.

“I'm sorry, Ziva. I let myself believe the worst too easily.”

“It was not all false,” Ziva sighed.

“But you are still my baby sister. I should think nothing but good of you, until proven otherwise.”

“And yet...” Ziva trailed off knowingly.

“Yes, and yet. You have changed, and I have as well. I'm not sure how to reconcile the girl I knew with the woman you are.”

“Take some time to put your thoughts together. Perhaps if we do not wait 10 years to see one another again, we can catch up without trying to shoot each other first.”

“Agreed.” Ari smiled warmly for the first time, and Tony could finally see a family resemblance.

“Ari, there is one thing I need to know before you go.”

“Anything.”

“Have you been sleeping with that woman?” Ari flinched, and Ziva sighed. “Brother, your taste in women...”

“There was just something in her eyes, that day we met.”

“I think that's called insanity,” Tony volunteered. Ari glared, then turned back to his sister.

“Feel free to leave that one behind when you come to visit.”

“Rude,” Tony sighed. “I did just save your asses.” The siblings regarded one another for a moment, and then Ziva leaned in for a fierce hug.

“Soon,” Ari whispered.

“We'll be in touch,” was Ziva's promise. With a sharp nod to Tony, Ari turned and walked away.

“You're gonna have to catch me up on... well, all of that,” Tony observed dryly.

“It is a long flight to the Bahamas, yes?”

“Ooh, Bahamas. But first, we gotta ditch this ride and get out of Russia. Something tells me it won't be long before they're searching.”

“They would never find us. All the same, it is too cold for my liking; the sooner we get out, the better.”

“You know we'll run into Todd again,” Tony sighed. At this, Ziva turned and faced him fully.

“Yes. But as long as it is we, and not just me, things will be fine.”

“You and me all the way, Sweetcheeks. No getting rid of me now.”

“Even after what she said about me and partnership?”

“Different. Zi, if you ever want to stop doing this, we'll stop. You just say the word.”

“I will if you will.”

“You got a deal.” Smiling, Tony leaned over for a kiss; Ziva met him halfway.

“Thanks, partner,” she offered quietly.

“Always,” he replied. After a moment of thought, Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Ziva with interest.

“Should I even ask?”

“Well, obviously you and I have that kind of partnership. Did you and Kate ever...?” Ziva gave him a wicked grin.

“Maybe someday you will find out.”


End file.
